During the past few years, digital circuit technology has come into se in television receivers, including color television receivers, for processing the received signal and for generating the deflection signal required to control the movement of the electron beam. During the research for and the development and implementation of these digital circuit systems, the course traced ou by conventional analog signal processing was followed, and the known individual problems were solved by means of digital rather than analog circuits.
By contrast, the present invention is predicated on the realization that, against the background of digital signal processing in television receivers, the constraints resulting from conventional analog technology, particularly with respect to predetermined signal waveforms, can be eliminated, thus making it possible to cope with difficult problems better than with conventional analog and/or digital technology. One of those difficult problems is still the geometric distortions introducted by the nonspherical curvature of the tube screen during reproduction. To eliminate these distortions, a considerable amount of circuitry is required both with conventional analog technology and more recent digital technology; an example is the great number of pincushion-correcting circuits.